Pandemonium
by pewdiecrys
Summary: In which a gaming convention causes the paths of 'famous' YouTubers Pewdiepie, Cryaotic, and Smosh to collide, leaving a hilarious mess in its wake. Pewdiecry and Ianthony with mentions of multiple other YouTubers.


**Pandemonium**

_PewdieCry, Ianthony_

Chapter 1: Arrival

Waking up early was certainly not Felix's forte, especially when he had a flight to catch in what, two hours, and he had to catch a cab to the airport. Living alone sucked sometimes, he thought to himself. Sighing deeply, he grabbed his bags, stuffed them in the trunk of the cab, and hopped in, trying not to fall asleep. He would have plenty of time to sleep on the plane; there certainly wasn't much else to do on a 7 hour flight.

Once he arrived, he tipped the cab driver generously and hauled his bags out, dragging his tired body through check-in and security. He headed over to his gate, noticing he still had fifteen minutes before his flight began boarding, and decided to lug his carry-on over to Starbucks for a quick white-girl esque drink. Just for safety reasons, though, he kept his dark hood on to cover his face. He didn't need hoards of fans attacking him when he was simply trying to enjoy a drink.

As the caffeine cleared his brain, he began to think of the insanity of what was happening. He was going on an all-expenses-paid trip to speak at some gaming convention for aspiring YouTubers. Three years ago, even the thought was unimaginable – he'd always dreamed of going to America, but never had the cash or the motivation to make the cash. Now he'd gone multiple times and, this time, was going for free. He exhaled, smiling slightly. Sometimes life could be funny that way.

Grabbing his cup, he headed over to the boarding gate, where they were just beginning to let on the passengers. Inwardly he hoped that his seatmate wouldn't be obnoxious, loud, or a child; any of them could disturb his rest, and he was desperately in need of some, considering how bad the jet lag had hit him last time. He quickly claimed his seat and sat down, snuggling up in his hoodie.

Thankfully, his seatmate was a professional-looking woman who said nothing to him but simply whipped out her laptop, typing away on an Excel document. He quickly dozed off to the sound of rapid typing, imagining himself landing in America, the land of bald eagles and McDonalds.

.

Once Felix woke up, he heard the overhead speaker announcing their imminent landing and he grinned. Sleeping seven hours was quite the feat for him. He glanced out the window, hoping to see the Hollywood sign, but was quickly disappointed; clouds still blocked his view, making it impossible to see anything besides the vague outlines of the buildings. For now, at least, he didn't mind. The view was relaxing, almost, and kept him from completely freaking out with excitement.

The plane landed safely, and Felix grabbed his carry-on before rushing to the luggage pick-up, running by loads of confused passengers and smiling his signature Pewdiepie grin at them. He grabbed his bag, one that was bright pink and easy enough to spot, and then headed out towards the crowd of waiting friends and family to see someone holding up a sign that said GameTube, the name of the convention he was to be attending. Quickly, he realized that he recognized the guy, and bounded over to him with a grin on his face.

"Markiplier," he sang, grinning. "What's up, man?"

Mark held out his hand for a bro hug, and then grinned back at Felix. "I got the job of chauffeur. Probably not the best decision on their part," he said with a laugh. "How was the flight?"

"I slept through most of it," Felix replied unabashedly. "Probably 'cause I've been taking shitty little naps all week instead of actually sleeping."

"Good thing, too, because you've got a busy day ahead of ya," Mark told him with a grin. "Quite a few of your friends are already there, actually."

Felix's eyes practically lit up. "Who? Mark, you can't just say that! You've gotta tell me!" When Mark shook his head, Felix let out a string of expletives under his breath. "So you're gonna make me wait till we get there?"

Shrugging, Mark gave him a sly grin before turning to greet another guy that Felix didn't know yet. He felt energy and excitement buzzing through his veins already, and he practically dragged Mark and the other YouTubers out of the airport and into the van that Mark had somehow ended up driving.

As the van pulled out, Felix checked his phone to see he had quite a few texts from his friends, most of them wishing him a safe flight and one from Ken saying he was excited to get to see him again. Felix fired off a quick **you too man! :) **before putting his phone back in his pocket. Much to the others' dismay, he bounced up and down the rest of the way to the airport, unable to contain his excitement. This convention was going to be so much fun!

Upon their arrival, Felix clambered out of the car and dashed inside, headed straight for the desk the convention set up in the lobby. "Felix Kjellberg," he told them brightly. "But on YouTube I go by Pewdiepieeee."

"Right," said the desk worker, a short, stubby man with light brown hair. "Love your videos, dude. Anyway, your room number is 279. You requested a roommate, yes?"

"Yeah, bro," Felix replied, half-smiling to himself as he took the key – it would be nice to not have to be alone for a few days, even if he was rooming with someone he didn't know. He picked up his bag and bid the desk workers adieu, heading for the glass elevators. Everything about this hotel held a new shine he wasn't quite used to. Although he made a fair amount of money, he scarcely ever splurged on overly expensive hotels; it just didn't seem right. But on an occasion like this, he thought to himself – well, why not. It wasn't like he'd had a choice in the matter, after all.

The shiny elevator came to a halting stop, and Felix climbed out, practically skipping to his room. He gave the door a firm knock, hoping that the person on the other side wasn't, well, indecent, before unlocking the room and heading inside.

"Hey, dude, I'm your roommate for this weekend," Felix greeted the other man brightly. He observed a head of thick brown hair and a pair of glasses perched on his nose, but not much else; that was, till the dude looked up from his laptop, a dry expression on his face, and then smirked, like he knew something Felix didn't.

"Hey there, Pewds," said the guy in his distinctive deep voice, and just like that Felix _knew_.

"Cry, you sneaky asshole!" he shrieked, practically flinging himself at the other guy, who chuckled deeply in response.

"Good to meet you too," Cry replied dryly, patting his Swedish friend awkwardly on the back. "So, guess we're gonna be rooming together, yeah?"

"Let the fanfictions begin," Felix laughed wickedly, grinning at the other YouTuber. "I completely didn't know you were going to be here, dude! I thought you never came to like, gaming shit or whatever."

"Last-minute decision," Cry said with a shrug. "I'm not _that_ big in the YouTube community, so I figured only a few people would recognize me and, well, that's whatever. It's not like they're gonna figure out my damn address just from looking at me, right?" He grinned. "And besides, if all else fails, you still have that costume Chad wore, right?"

"Of course, man," Felix replied, falling back on the bed, practically giddy with happiness. "I'm so glad you're here! I never thought we would, like, actually meet in person. And here you are! But I gotta say I'm pretty disappointed you're not a Sup Guy thing. That's how I always pictured you."

"Sorry to disappoint," Cry responded sarcastically, giving a little laugh. "Oh, Ken came by a few minutes ago. Said to tell you he said hey and is excited to see you later. Gay as fuck, if you ask me."

"Obviously," Felix shot back, sticking out his tongue and wriggling it around his mouth. "Ken and I got stuffs to do."

"Not in my room," Cry shot back, half-smiling. He glanced around, his eyes tracing the room before landing back on Felix's face. With a sigh, he said, "This is so fucking weird."

"Yeah," Felix said happily. "But not in a bad way, right? I mean, I can finally see that sexy face of yours."

"And I can finally slap you for saying shit like that," Cry retorted, hitting him lightly on the shoulder. "Oh, and Minx dropped by as well – once she heard we were rooming together, she said to make sure we were being safe and then she winked."

"That little _bastard_," Felix gasped audibly, practically choking on his laughter. After he managed to contain himself, he warned his old friend, "These next few days are gonna be so damn gay, honestly."

"Shit," Cry said, sounding like he was holding back his laughter as well, "well, I guess we could all use a little more gay in our lives."

.

By the time Ian and Anthony stumbled into the hotel, checked in, found out they were roommates (of course), found their room, hurriedly unpacked, and dashed downstairs, the first session had already begun. Ian cursed under his breath, glaring at his partner as they stood outside the door. "You know if we interrupt, Pewds is gonna embarrass the shit out of us."

"I'm sure," Anthony replied with a groan. "But the other option is skipping, and that'll reflect badly on us."

"So what?" Ian asked with a sigh. "We just barge in?"

"Not even!" Anthony exclaimed. "We gotta get in there ninja style. Here – crouch down." Ian stared dubiously at his best friend, wondering if somehow their oversleeping had made him all wonky in the head. Groaning, Anthony clarified. "I'm gonna crouch down too, asshole. We just gotta crawl in."

"Ninja style," Ian repeated, getting down on his hands and knees and hesitantly pushed open the door. The Swedish-accented voice immediately flooded their ears – "_I'm not really good at speeches, and I'm not really sure how to English, but I'm pretty damn glad you guys are all here today. Wait – am I allowed to curse or no? Shit. Um, sorry."_

Ian bit his lip to contain his laughter, especially as he glanced back at a wildly crawling Anthony. But as he looked up again at Felix, their eyes met and he immediately realized that they were completely screwed.

"Oh, looks like we've got some latecomers," Felix said in a sing-song, grinning at the two guys on the floor. "And unless I'm crazy, that's gotta be two of my lovely friends - Ian and Anthony from Smosh. Get up here, guys." The sound of applause echoed all around them. Ian wished he was an ostrich so he could shove his head into the floor and never look up again.

Groaning, Ian pushed himself up and held out a hand to his friend, yanking him up with a rough pull. The two of them hesitantly strode up to the front, flanking Felix on either side. Felix grinned. "So, since you guys decided to _rudely _interrupt, I figured you could do the welcome song."

"The welcome song?" Ian and Anthony questioned in unison, exchanging a worried glance.

"Yup," Felix replied, smirking as the sound of Rick Astley's "Never Gonna Give You Up" flooded the room. "I know you know it. So sing!" He stepped behind them, giving them his microphone to share.

Ian groaned again before glancing over at Anthony. They both knew there was no getting out of this one, and besides, they'd _definitely _done worth. So, as if on cue, they both burst into song, singing the ironically overrated song at the top of their lungs and coupling it with some idiotic interpretive dance, much to the enjoyment of the audience. This was what he and Anthony lived for, he thought to himself – making people laugh – and he internally smiled.

The song came to an end, and Felix's contagious laughter dialed down. "That was pretty awesome, bros," he told both of them. "So yeah, that's what happens if you're late! But I dunno if anyone can top _that _performance."

"We're just that swaggy," Anthony informed the audience in his deep, Justin Bieber-esque voice.

"Go sit down, you bitches," Felix said jokingly before covering his mouth again. "I swear I need an electric collar or something."

Ian rolled his eyes at his best friend as the two of them took a seat near the back of the audience. "How long d'you think it'll take for news of that gorgeous duet to get to Tumblr?"

"I bet it's already there," Anthony responded with a laugh. "And I bet at _least _five people have written fanfics about it already."

"They might as well call this convention GayTube," Ian chuckled under his breath, making Anthony practically choke on the water he was gulping down.

"I'm not gay," Anthony retorted in his best impression of Pewdiepie's voice, giving Ian a fake-offended look. "I'm just fabulous!"

"Yeah, right," Ian said sardonically, staring at his friend with a dubious look. At last, Felix's welcome speech dwindled down and he said his farewells, closing with the command to give the person next to you a "brofist"("want it in the ass?" Anthony hissed in his ear, and Ian practically choked). The two of them hopped up afterwards, squirming through the mass of people, most of whom complimented them on their beautiful performance, before Felix caught up with them.

"Hey, sorry I put you on the spot like that," Felix said with a grin.

"Nah, it's all good in the hood," Anthony replied, sounding completely and utterly stupid – Ian almost facepalmed. "It was actually kinda fun."

"Oh, good." Felix grinned, seemingly relieved. "Hey, I wanted to ask you. Me and a couple of my gaming buds were thinking of going out to party or whatever tonight. Want to join us or nah?"

Ian and Anthony exchanged a glance, and Ian nodded encouragingly, figuring Anthony would be the one to speak for them both. Anthony, of course, complied. "Yeah, sounds like a good time."

"Just don't get this one too drunk," Ian teased, elbowing his friend in the ribs. "He's always stumbling around like a little bitch and then I've gotta be the one to get him back home."

"Hey!" Anthony exclaimed, but Felix simply laughed.

"Sounds great, bros," Felix said, laughing. "Hey, I'm gonna go catch up with my roommate. Meet us in the lobby at 8, yeah?"

"We'll be there," Anthony informed him confidently, and as a satisfied Felix walked off, Anthony turned back to his best friend. "Hey, what'd you have to tell him that for?"

"It's true," Ian responded with a simple shrug. Anthony punched him in the shoulder, which only made Ian laugh harder. "You know, Anthony, you punch like a little bitch as well."

.

**A/N: Well, welcome to another of my legendary dumb fics! This one's different, though, in that it's multifandom – Pewdiecry, but also Ianthony, which is a new one for me. I'm hoping Ian and Anthony aren't too hilariously OOC, given that I just started ravenously watching them like a week ago. Additionally, some of the stuff I thought might be borderline offensive, but I swear it's not meant to be, so sorry if you found anything to be offensive!**

**Please leave a review to let me know what you thought! Reviews help motivate me to update and keep writing. Also, I know this is a super cliché concept, but sometimes it's fun to put your own spin on a cliché, so we'll see how this goes, yeah?**


End file.
